Mr X
by DaCookieMonsta
Summary: This story is about a man called Mr X. It's different from all other stories ive witten in the past. R and R wont u, ppl?


**Hello all! I'm back! I just had sudden inspiration for a new story, and here it is! For those beautiful people who've read my new profile, you will already know about the details of the story. Basically, everything but the characters' names and the experiences that they have had in the past will be different to that of the magical Darren Shan. There won't be any hints to the Kah-Gash or anything. Please read on! I hope it will be my best FF story yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1.**

My name is Bec. I've been through a lot recently. I was born 1600 years ago, to a small village in Ireland. The Christians were slowly spreading across the lands, and our traditions and religion were slowly dying out. Also, our people were. The demons came. They slaughtered my people, leaving our numbers to gradually fade. We needed help from somewhere, and then one day, Run Fast came. It turned out that he would be the most significant individual Planet Earth has ever seen. His real name was Beranabus. He would be the one person that the entire weight of the two universes- the human and demonata- would rest on.

When I died, I was different to every other person born to Earth- I didn't cease to exist physically. It's hard to explain. I sort of remained alive, trapped in rock. I still had a conscience. 1600 years of torture. Now, back alive through a poor young man called Bill-E Spleen, I shall not go into any details, I am a teenage girl in the present day. It's amazing, all the technology this new time has. I try to have a regular teenage girly life. But it's hard. Very hard. I go to parties, sleepovers, talk about boys, listen to music, and all that common modern stuff. That is where my story begins.

I was on my way home from a friend's party. It was about a quarter-past- midnight, and absolutely freezing. It was mid-winter, and the frozen ground beneath my frost-bitten feet caused my worn out shoes to slip and slide on the icy floor. My house, or should I say mansion, was situated next to a forest, accessed by a dark, repelling alleyway, leaving the damp, shadowy woods behind. I live with my 2 "brothers"- Grubbs and Kernel, and my "dad"- Dervish, and also my "Mum"- Meera. Dervish and Meera married late last Summer. I get on well with Meera, as she helps me to be a normal girl, and she understands me. I don't know what I would've done without her.

Just as I anxiously approached the dark alleyway, desperate to escape any hidden dangers lurking under the protective trees, a figure stepped out from behind a tree, about two metres away, and turned to face me. I slowed, unsure of what to do- this person could be dangerous. As I approached the figure, I saw that he was a man. He wore strange, long white garments, and, as I drew yet closer, I noticed that his face was one of extreme pallor. Also, his almost white hair emitted a sparkling glow from his head. With his white hair, face and clothing, anyone might have mistaken him for a ghost!

I decided to just pass him. Besides, I've been through enough over 1600 years to let a mortal scare me! However, I couldn't help but notice the bizarre manner in which the possible vagabond studied me as I feebly crept passed him. It was a look of intent, as if he was obsessed with me. It was a rather chilling look to say the least.

I climbed the stairs, yawning, thinking about the man. There was something about him that spooked me, but I couldn't quite pin it. As I sank gratefully into my luxurious, trouble-free bed, and half fell asleep, it suddenly struck me. And for the rest of the night I was spooked. I couldn't sleep. I realised the nature of the look I received from the vagabond. It was a look of _knowing._ I knew this man. And it appeared from the look he gave me that he knew me. But how? I'd never seen him before. I was unsure of what was going on after that. But if there was one thing I knew for absolute certain, it was that this man was no normal man…


End file.
